Europa, Moon
Europa Union World - Jupiter Moon- Sol System -------------------- Earth scientists had great hopes of finding extra terrestrial life on Europa and after the Sarans revealed themselves and Earth had the technology more or less over night to explore the Universe and their own Solar system , the Moon Europa was among the first visited. At first the thin Ice Theory panned out and the Jules Verne was the first Submarine deployed on a world other than earth was launched 2100. The discovery of bacteria and metal eating slugs confirmed many suggestions but the scientific and historic impact was next to nil, as the arrival of sentient aliens and the revelation of an Universe abundant with life made the Europa Discoveries quite unimpressive. Europa was settled and developed into a busy industrial world with over 200 Million inhabitants. Industries are diverse from Salt, Mineral production, Aqua Cultures and Bubble Farming.(Farming in Radiation shielded balloon like tents) was intended for Mars but first realized and perfected on Europa where Water was abundant. One of the tube worms native to Europa was able to spin a thin metallic thread and Europans ( (not Europeans) begun to farm and use the tube worms similar to the Silk worms of Earth. Making Aluminum, Gold, Silver and Platinum thread garments that became a fashion craze for a long period. This started a trend and Europa (mainly Simon Marius City) became a new fashion center. Now after almost 3000 years Europa is the humanoid fashion center with every major fashion house having at least an office and a flagship store on Europa. The Underwater City Simon Marius is among the most expensive metropolis and has the most exclusive fashion stores anywhere. Trillions of Credits are spend on new Fashion and much of it comes from Europa. Industry has slowly shifted and now is almost exclusively geared towards fashion, fabrics, tailoring, prototyping and accessories. The Europa XChange is the most important market for exotic skins and fabrics. Civics: Chamber of Commerce , elected Body of Chamber Persons,. Represented at the Assembly as World by Representative (Employee of C of C) Laws: Union + Local Ordinances : Among other things the only world with an actual Fashion Police and the largest Gay community in the Galaxy. Farms still exist but are exclusively raising metal spinners. Main Export: Fashion, Accessories, Design, Perfumes, Expensive Clothing and shoes. Main Import: Groceries, Super Lux, Tech, Fabrics, Skins, Furs, Leathers, feathers, silks, rec Drugs. EUROPA i/jʊˈroʊpə/ (Jupiter II), is the sixth closest moon of the planet Jupiter, and the smallest of its four Galilean satellites, but still one of the largest moons in the Solar System. Europa was discovered in 1610 by Galileo Galilei and possibly independently by Simon Marius around the same time. Progressively more in-depth observation of Europa has occurred over the centuries by Earth-bound telescopes, and by space probe flybys starting in the 1970s. Slightly smaller than Earth's Moon, Europa is primarily made of silicate rock and probably has an iron core. It has a tenuous atmosphere composed primarily of oxygen. Its surface is composed of water ice and is one of the smoothest in the Solar System. This surface is striated by cracks and streaks, while cratering is relatively infrequent. The apparent youth and smoothness of the surface have led to the hypothesis that a water ocean exists beneath it, which serves as an abode for extraterrestrial life. Heat energy from tidal flexing causes the ocean to remain liquid and drives geological activity similar to plate tectonics. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left"|Apparent magnitude |5.29 (opposition)[8] |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #a0ffa0"|Atmosphere |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left"|Surface pressure |0.1 µPa (10-12 bar)[1 |} Category:Planets Category:E